Let's Party
by xxTAYxx
Summary: Steph and Michelle have a party, Everyone is out for the weekend. But their party gets busteD! But By who?


Chapter 1 "Getting ready"

Stephanie walked in, and threw her books on the coffee table. She walked into the kitchen. Michelle was dipping her cookies in milk. Danny ran down the stairs. "I'm going out for the weekend with Vicky, DJ is going to be at college, she might drop sometime, Becky and Jesse, Nicky and Alex are going to be in Las Vegas, Joey is going to be at his girlfriends, and it's just gonna be you and Michelle." Danny exclaimed, breathlessly. "Yeah, sure, We'll be fine. When are you leaving?" Stephanie asked. "Steph, I'm leaving at 5." Danny said, dragging his suitcase down the stairs. "Dad, It's 4:45!" Michelle exclaimed. "Where are you going anyway?" Stephanie asked. "Las Vegas!" Danny said, looking up. "Ohhhhh! Sounds romantic. "Stephanie Judith Tanner." Danny said, testily, waving his arm at Michelle, while she wasn't looking. "Dad, You are soooo protective." Steph said. "Whatever, But I gotta go, Love you Girls." Danny said, running to the door. "Bye Daddy!" Michelle yelled. He was alreay out the doors. "And now, for a whole weekend, of partying." Steph said, under her breath. "Hey Michelle, Just keep doing your homework. I'm gonna go call Mike." Stephanie said. "Ohhh Your boyfriend! Oh and I'm gonna get on the computer." Michelle said. "Okay, whatever." Steph said, walking out of the kitchen. Michelle signed on her buddy list, and immediantly, people started IMing her. She only wanted to talk to Denise. The rest, she blocked.

DeNisExX22: Hey!

Michelleexoxo: Oh hey Denise

DeNisExX22: What's up?

Michelleexoxo: I gots the house all to myself, sept for Steph.

DeNisExX22: AWSOME! Wanna party 2nite?

Michelleexoxo: We aren't allowed to have partys wit out Dad.

DeNisExX22: But Steph'll probly have one neway!

Michelleexoxo: Ya i know... But I don't want to get in trouble. If I be good

Dad said he'd buy me a horse!

DeNisExX22: kewl, But if Steph has a party, INVITE ME!

Michelleexoxo: ya, whatever. Gotta go... TtYL

Michelleexoxo has signed of at 5:15:03 PM

"Steph are you going to have a party tonight?" Michelle asked. "Michelle, Shut up, I'm on the phone. Yeahhh, your invited" Steph said, the invited part, was to her boyfriend. Michelle ran upstairs. "I have to look perfect for this party." Michelle said, quietly. She ran to get the old make up kit, DJ gave her before she left for college. Michelle was 10 now, she knew how to put make up on. Steph was 15, And DJ was 20. Michelle spread light pink eyeshadow over her closed eyelids. Then She put light blush on. Michelle walked over to get her SMACKERS lip gloss, the flavor of watermelon. She put on mascara, and put the make up kit away. She looked in the mirror. "Beautiful." Michelle said to herself. She ran and got a paisley, pink shirt , a pair of jeans, and brand new, pink suade boots. Michelle put her hair in a bun, and walked downstairs. "Whoa, Michelle, You look great. You got your fashion genes from me!" Steph exclaimed. "Thanks, thought I'd get ready early." Michelle said, taking her charm braclet off the coffee table. "Where are you going? The movies with your friends?" Steph asked. "Your party, silly!" Michelle said. "It's at 7 o'clock... AND I did not invite you!" Steph yelled. "Yeah you did!" Michelle said. "OH whatever you can come, but STAY OUT OF PEOPLE'S WAY! Steph said. "Okay."

Steph ran to her room, and got her make up out. She had to look hot, but sweet. Steph got a lavender cami, a jean skirt, and a pair of matching purple flip flops would do the trick. Steph put light purple eye shadow on, and put a natural color on her lips. She pulled her clothes on. "I have to decide how to do my hair!" Steph exclaimed. She pulled it into a ponytail and ran downstairs. "I have to decorate the place!" She screamed. "MICHELLE!" Steph yelled. They both ran outside, and hailed and taxi. They got to IPARTY and picked out their decor. Then to the grocery store. They grabbed junk food, and finally got home. It was 6:15. They got everything done by 6:45. "Can I invite Denise to the party?" Michelle asked. Steph nodded. Michelle called. She walked back into the living room, and at 7:00 people started coming in. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Steph screamed.


End file.
